


Pomůžeš mi..?

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kam se schovat, pokud Vás nahání Britská vláda? (Ano, Mycrofte, mluvíme o tobě). No přece k člověku, kterého vláda nedokáže najít. K Moranovi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomůžeš mi..?

„Kde je kurva.“ Seb se zamračil a rozhlédl se po kladivu.

Nemohl slézt dolů, jelikož by to všechno spadlo a on by mohl začít znovu. A to opravdu nechtěl.

„Tady.“

Sebastian se zarazil a ohlédl se.

Za ním stál Sherlock. V natažené ruce držel kladivo a bez výrazu pozoroval Sebastiana.

„Nemusíš se bát či tak. Jsem tady sám a ne, nemám odposlech.“ řekl Sherlock.

Seb si ho dál zkoumavě prohlížel.

Sherlock mlčel a čekal.

Seb si po chvíli kladivo vzal.

„Já vím, že jsi na mě naštvaný za tamto.“ prolomil ticho Sherlock.

Sebastian si odfrkl a začal se opět věnovat práci.

Sherlock na něm poznal, že je v nejvyšší pohotovosti a je připravený k improvizaci. Od útoku přes útěk.

„...ostatně pro mě to taky nebylo nic hezkého. Jeho smrt.. moje smrt.."  pokračoval Sherlock. „Víš... já bych.. já..“

„Zkrať to.“ zavrčel Seb, když už nevydržel jeho koktání.

„Potřebuji se schovat.“ dostal ze sebe Sherlock.

Sebastian se zarazil a chvíli trvalo, než se podíval na Sherlock.

"Na neurčito.."

„Proč tady? Co John, Molly a nebo Mycroft?“

„Schovávám se před nimi..“ Sherlock se vyhnul jeho pohledu. „.. a vím, že tebe Mycroft nedokáže najít.“

Nastalo ticho.

Sebastian se otočil a začal zatloukat.

Sherlock stál nehybně. Čekal, tohle byla jeho poslední a vlastně jediná možnost.

„Pivo je v ledničce..a až tam budeš, vezmi mi taky jedno.“

„Já nepiji pivo..“

„Do týdne budeš.“ pokrčil rameny Seb.

Sherlock zaváhal, než vyrazil k domku. „Děkuji..“ řekl ve dveřích.

„Ale to neznamená, že jsem ti odpustil.“ řekl Seb klidně.

„Jistě..“ přikývl Sherlock.

 

 


End file.
